


Después

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, brabble, season4, unbetad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otro drabble más, los niños y fluffy a tutiplén</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después

[ ](http://wellcometothedarkside.tumblr.com/image/75886634750)

para [j2ismyheaven](http://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg)

«Después de que El Bromista le regresara a Dean, Sam se sentía incapaz de separase de su hermano ni un solo segundo, mucho menos perderle de vista. El mayor de los Winchester le dejó hacer sin comentarios. No es cómo si no le comprendiese, al fin y al cabo, todavía había noches en las que se despertaba con el pánico alojado en el fondo de la garganta y la imagen de su Sammy desangrándosele entre los brazos. Así que Dean se limitaba a darle a Sam eso que tanto necesitaba sin abrir la boca, al fin y al cabo el silencio era también algo de familia. Tampoco dijo nada esa noche cuando despertó sobresaltado para encontrarse con que su hermano le miraba desde el otro lado del colchón, a centímetros, con esos ojos criminales robándole el aliento y una de aquellas manazas sobre su cuello, respirándole el aire de la boca. No, no dijo ni media palabra, ¿para qué? Entre ellos eso no hacía falta, nunca lo había hecho. Dean apenas necesitó un par de minutos para evaluar qué hacer para borrar aquel aire de indefensión de su Sam. Se mordió la lengua, conteniendo la broma que pugnaba por escapar, sabía demasiado bien que aquel no era el momento. En aquel instante, lo único que importaba era intentar abarcar a aquel gigante con sus brazos, inspirar el aroma de su champú, recorrerle la espada con las manos, conteniendo los temblores que les sacudían, maravillándose de lo cálido que era, de lo bien que encajaban el uno contra el otro. Era la hora de inclinarse y rozar aquellos labios llenos, beberse ese gemido que no tenía dueño, era la hora de mirarle por última vez a los ojos y por una noche, parar el tiempo. Cualquier cosa por su Sammy.»


End file.
